The Truth Behind Fear
by oOLittle OneOo
Summary: Kaon was known for being the City of Darkness, both literally and figuratively. After the war broke out, no Autobot dared enter the city for fear of their lives. But it was this very city that housed three of the strongest fighers Cybertron had yet to see.
1. Prologue

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!  
Welcome to yet another of my Transformers fics. Hope you've enjoyed yourself so far, or if you haven't read any of my fics yet I hope that you will anyway.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Transformers series or their characters... only the stories that I write are mine.

"Talking"  
_~Talking through Sibling Bond~  
_  
Now lets get on with the show! Well... story I guess. You know what I mean!

* * *

Cybertron's sun shone brightly over the majestic planet, its gentle rays reaching down through the planets layers and illuminating its proud Cities. All, that is, except one. Kaon: the Decepticon capital. Kaon was known for being the City of Darkness both literally and figuratively. After the war broke out, no Autobot dared to enter the city for fear of their lives. But it was this very city that had housed three of the strongest fighters Cybertron had yet to see.

"My dear Femme's and Mech's of Kaon! Please put your hands together for the Gladiators of Razorclaw's Underground Gladiatorial Circuit!"

A chorus of cheers echoed throughout the walls of the Coliseum as six fighters left the arena broken and leaking trails of Energon across the sandy floor. The Ringmaster smirked at the crowd's reaction to the fighter-bots. Raising the microphone to his mouth once again, he spoke over the crowd. "Now, Femme's and Mech's, is the moment you have all been waiting for: allow me to introduce the pride of this Coliseum! Our youngest ever champions plucked right off these very streets!"

"I hope you have made your bets because here come the energon chilling terrors of this Coliseum!"

"Together they are known as the Harbingers of Death, Ill-fated Demons from the very Gates of the Pit. Here they are for your very own viewing pleasure...!" Motioning past the fighter-bots leaving the ring, the Ringmaster pointed to the largest of the inner gates. The rusted hinges of the door groaned open, revealing the silhouettes of three bots standing in the shadows.

"The Twin Terrors! Wrathseeker and Bladecrusher!" the crowd shot to their feet to get a glimpse of the two black Mech's entering the ring. Both were symmetrically identical in every way, the only thing telling them apart was a heavy scar marring the right side of Bladecrusher's face, crossing over his eye and sliding off the edge of his face.

"Now now, my dear friends!" the Ringmaster turned his gaze back to the crowd.

"Let's not forget our other champion, the Twin Terrors younger sibling! The youngest fighter ever recorded in this circuit's history, and the only Femme we have ever had in our circuit. Please put your hands together for our very own Minibot Seekress! CHAOSRIDER!"

The black Femme with luminous purple highlights revved her engines and flared her wings in challenge, walking gracefully into the ring to stand between her brothers while eyeing the crowd with her icy white optics.

The crowd became restless as they eyed the three bots, wondering which poor fragger would be thrown into the ring with the 'Demon Trio', as they had come to be called throughout the city. "We have a special treat planned for you all this Orn! The Demon Trio are joining forces and will be fighting against three of our former Champions who have come back out of retirement. Femmes and Mech's of Kaon! Allow me to introduce the Deathly Duo; Wildspark and Shredder. Not to mention our former champion of seven years ago, I'm sure you all remember Deadbeat the Avenger!" Cheered the Ringmaster motioning grandly to the giant double doors the Demon Trio had just come through.

Two bulky frontlines were the first to emerge through the large doorway, each carrying a battered looking shield while the first carried a large double headed battle axe while the second had transformed his right servo into some sort of buzz saw.

Finally a mach with two large stereo's built into to his shoulder struts wondered into the arena, soaking up the roar of the crowd.

* * *

Chaosrider raised an optic at the beat box. _~So... what's the plan Blades?~ _she asked through her sibling bond. Bladecrusher rubbed the scar marring his face in thought, _~Well, the Beat-box is all yours. His speakers must be incorporated in his attacks otherwise he wouldn't have kept them. My guess he will use the sounds coming from them as some kind of long-range attack. Target them; they're probably quite sensitive plus it will destroy his tactics thus making it easier for you to take him out.~ _he muttered before moving his gaze to the other two mech's.

_~Leave Dumb and Dumber to me and Wrath.~ _he said watching the two mech's begin to squabble over who they wanted to claim. _~Don't look too bright do they...~_ observed Wrathseeker as one punched the other in the face causing the two to start fighting. Casually extending the twin blades from his wrists, Wrathseeker took a few steps toward Dumb and Dumber.

"If you two are just about finished fighting amongst yourselves... why don't we get started!" he cried lunging towards the mech with the buzz saw, knocking the axe wielding mech out of the way for Bladecrusher who quickly brought his short blade down on the mech's shoulder; slicing through the outer armour and into the joint beneath, drawing first blood.

* * *

Watching her brothers dominate the battle for a while, Chaosrider turned to Deadbeat. "Looks like it's you and me, now... let's get this energon fest get started, hu?" she smirked, powering up her engines and shooting into the sky.

Powering up the plasma cannons on her shoulders; she quickly flipped and fired down into the arena, peppering the ground where Deadbeat was standing, sending dust into the air. Releasing the energon blade in her wrist she swooped down low and fired once again into the dust before slicing through it with her blade. Smirking as she felt the blade catch and a pained grunt to follow she shot back into the air.

A deep growl echoed through the dust, "Don't get cocky femme; we've only just begun."

Suddenly a shockwave blasted through the arena, blowing the dust into the crowd and revealing a fragged off mech clutching his left shoulder strut. Watching the energon slowly leak out from between the mech's fingers with increasing interest, Chaosrider licked her lips and smirked down at the bot below her.

"Too true, my good mech. Too true."

* * *

Hope you found this one ok!  
Remember to review as much as you want; its free! Maybe I'll even give you a Cookie!


	2. Chapter 1 New Recruits

Ollo...  
Oh! Hello

Sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been overseas for a while and had no access to my files.  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter. (Cookie or Chocolate to anyone who got that first bit. Mmmm Chocolate...)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Now lets get reading!

* * *

Bluestreak hummed quietly to himself as he padded down the hallways towards the rec. room. Walking into the room with a cheerful grin on his face he took an energon cube and sat down at a table where Hound and Mirage seemed to be deep in a conversation. "I'm telling ya! We got new recruits and one of 'em is a Minibot Seeker, with the wings and everythin!" Hound said trying to convince the espionage agent who raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating things? It's happened before..."

"Oi, that was only because I was overcharged on high-grade. Plus for your information, I haven't touched high-grade since last weekend." He pouted crossing his arms over his chassis and glairing defiantly at Mirage. Mirage shook his head, "What do you think Bluestreak? Is there such thing as a Minibot Seeker?" asked the noble.

"Minibot Seeker hu... never heard that one before." He muttered tapping his jaw with a finger when a thought came to him, "Oh wait! Yes I have! You know how there were those fighting rings in Kaon? Yeah, I heard they had a Minibot Seeker!" he said grinning. Mirage sighed, "Well I guess you learn something new every day then." He muttered sipping at his energon.

Suddenly Blurr bust into the rec. room "_Oi-the-new-recruits-have-been-assigned-to-our-base! Optimus-requested-them-personally_!" he said at his usual fast pace. "_He's-welcoming-them-as-we-speak! Com'mon_!"

The remaining Mech's in the rec. room quickly followed the speedster into the halls and to the grand meeting room where Optimus was standing at the head table with Prowl and Jazz, his second and third in command. As the last Mech's trickled into the room, Optimus' voice boomed over the chatter, quickly silencing the room. "As many of you may have heard, we have gained some new recruits. May I introduce to you Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bumblebee."

* * *

One of the three Mech's still outside the meeting rooms sighed, "Out of all names they could have given me you chose the name of a fluffy organic insect." The other two Mech's chuckled before one activated the control panel that opened the doors to the grand meeting room.

* * *

All bots in the room apart from Ratchet and Optimus himself stared on as the three Mech's entered the room. After all, new recruits were rare these days but it was only one of the Mech's that had captured the attention of all members aboard the _Ark._ The Minibot walking slightly ahead of the two identical looking Mech's had _wings_, and not just any wings, these were a model unique only to Seekers. Hushed mutterings quickly confirmed that the rumours were true; there was a Minibot Seeker aboard the _Ark_.

Hound smirked at Mirage and held out his hand, "Pay up, mech." The spy grumbled for a moment before reaching into his subspace and handing over two credits to a grinning Hound. Turning back to the three Mech's they caught the taller yellow bot rolling his eyes after watching their exchange as if he was used to such things.

One the three Mech's reached the front of the room where Optimus was standing; the leader of the Autobot's cleared his throat. "These three Bots were formerly Neutrals before they converted to our side and therefore have no formal Autobot training. Despite this, I have seen for myself how capable they are as fighters and they have each earned my trust and respect."

"I ask all of you to treat them with equal respect and help them feel welcome among our ranks. As you may have seen, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are indeed twins, and they will be taking positions as Frontliner's while their younger brother, Bumblebee, will be joining Jazz's division. Wish them all the best of luck. Now without further ado, I believe that Jazz and Blaster have organised a welcoming party in the Recreation Room." hummed Optimus as other bots around the room cheered.

* * *

The party was in full swing in the rec. room but unfortunately Optimus had made sure the high-grade was safely locked away much to the disappointment of many mechs. (not mentioning any names, coughHoundcough.)

Blaster was manning the DJ station while Jazz was happily cracking out some moves in the middle of the 'dancefloor' when all of a sudden an enraged screech and the hum of weapons powering up pulsed through the loud chatter in the rec. room causing everyone to turn towards the new bots. The young Minibot Seeker had charged the Plasma Cannons on his shoulders and an Energon Sword slid out of his right wrist, each weapon targeting a wide-eyed Wheeljack.

Sunstreaker quickly took a step between the two bots and was attempting to convince Bumblebee to power down his weapons. "Oi, listen to me! Power down! He's just curious, okay?" The Minibot snarled at him, "He was touching my wings!"

Sunstreaker frowned, "I said power down your weapons!" he yelled when Bumblebee continued charging his cannons. "You know what it means to Seekers when someone touches our wings, It's a threat! Our wings are our life! How do you expect me to react after what happened!" he yelled pointing his Energon Sword at Sunstreaker. "I don't expect you to do anything but power-down your weapons! These guys are our allies!" Sunstreaker snarled looming over Bumblebee who barely came up to his chassis, "'We can't trust anybody but each other!' You taught me that and now you expect me to forget it!"

"Power down or I will make you power down!" yelled Sunstreaker, his own Energon Swords sliding out of his wrists. "Bring it on Sunshine!"

Wheeljack carefully began to step back towards his fellow Autobot's, knowing that if a fight broke out things wouldn't end well for him... after all, he wasn't exactly the best fighter the Autobot's had. Best let the _professionals_ handle it if something happened. Suddenly Wheeljack froze in his step as he noticed something strange about Bumblebee's optics: they had begun to flicker and with each flicker they were becoming darker and darker. At the moment they were a deep midnight blue and they were deepening by the second.

Bumblebee's body tensed and his engines revved threateningly, his wings hitched slightly on his back as they flared out, showing off the intricate design of the wings as well as his battle scars. Sideswipe's optics widened for a moment before he quickly pushed in front of the two Mech's and facing his twin. "SUNNY STOP! Take a look what you're doing!"

Sunstreaker glanced at his twin then back to Bumblebee. His eyes also widened and he quickly retracted his Energon Blades and took a few slow steps back with his hands held palm up in front of him. Sideswipe glared at his twin for a moment before turning to Bumblebee.

"Hey now... These guys aren't a threat to ya, okay? This ain't like in back then; these guys aren't trying to offline ya, they're just curious okay." He said softly, moving a servo towards him and laying it on his shoulder, watching as Bumblebee's engines powered down and his optics returned from the inky black depths they had morphed into, to the normal baby blue optics of an Autobot.

"There we go... now instead of just going into Battle-mode, why don't we just ask this poor Mech, who you two have just probably scared out of his processor, why he wanted to see you wings. If he has a good answer, then you can power down your weapons. Sound Good?" He asked smiling softly.

Bumblebee paused for a moment then nodded. Sideswipe turned to Wheeljack and motioned for him to come forwards, "Don't worry, he won't attack ya now." He smiled.

Wheeljack slowly stepped forward rubbing the back of his helm in guilt, "Ahh, sorry about that. I meant no harm. Never seen a Seeker with so many scars on his wings, s'all." He said grinning friendlily. Bumblebee eyed him warily for a moment before powering down his cannons and retracting his sword. "Explanation accepted, just don't try it again." He muttered.

Wheeljack held out a servo to the Minibot, "I'm Wheeljack, resident engineer slash scientist." He said smiling down at the young bot. Looking between the hand and Wheeljack's face for a moment, Bumblebee took his hand and shook it. "...Bumblebee. And these two are Sunstreaker," He said pointing to the yellow bot who nodded lightly, ", and Sideswipe.", pointing to the red bot next to him who gave Wheeljack a cheerful "Hi there."

Wheeljack smiled again, "Well then, welcome aboard the _Ark_. If you three want, I can show you around a little." He said motioning to the door. Bumblebee looked up at Sideswipe who contemplated the offer for a moment before smiling. "Sure, sounds good to me!"

As they walked towards the door with Wheeljack, Sunstreaker walked up next to Bumblebee and placed a hand on his shoulder. _~I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to yell at you~ _He said through their Sibling Bond. Bumblebee turned to him and smiled lightly. _~Don't worry about it, I over reacted~ _

Ahead of them Sideswipe turned around and smirked at them. _~Aww, look at the big bad Wrathseeker. The Mech with the most fearsome reputation in all of Kaon, comforting and apologising to his little sister... if this got out your whole reputation will be ruined!~_ he cackled.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. _~As if you can talk Mr. I-Wet-The-Berth-As-A-Youngling~ _Sideswipe's jaw dropped and he glared at Sunstreaker. _~I would hate to think you had something to do with this, dear old brother of mine~_ Sunstreaker smirked and walked off with Bumblebee after Wheeljack.

* * *

Hehe, I just love the twins.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Make sure you dont forget to review!

Lots of Love,  
Little One


	3. Chapter 2 Blending In

Hello faithful readers!

I'm sorry it's been soooo long since I last updated any of my Transformer fic's!  
Things have been hectic and I've been having all sorts of troubles with family, not to mention grade 12.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's not that much, but I hope I'll be able to stir thing up a bit for you all!

Warning! Character's may seem a little OC in this fic... okay maybe more than a little. Information given out may not correspond with any of the original TF's, all if from the top of my head and my imagination. I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

"Morning 'lil 'Bee! I'm Jazz! Ah'll be ya new boss from now on." smiled the TIC while holding out a hand for the Mini-Seeker to shake.

It had been a long night for the three newest bots aboard the Ark; it seemed that once the three had returned from their tour with Wheeljack, every mech had made it their goal to tell them their life story. All in all; Bumblebee wasn't a morning mech.

Jazz laughed as his new subordinate stared dumbly at his hand. "Ahh don't worry 'bout it! You'll get used ta wakin' up at the crack a dawn soon enough." He said slapping the Mini-Seeker on the shoulder. What happened next though, was something he was not expecting.

Jazz had barely a moment to blink before he was pushed up against the wall with a small blade angled just below the armour encasing his spark.

"Well... at least we know ya reflexes are up ta scratch. Mind retractin' that blade 'Bee?" he asked slowly.

Bumblebee seemed lost in his own world for a moment before he hastily backed away from the TIC.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I acted without thinking!"

Jazz waved a nonchalant hand, "No harm done 'Bee. Is this somethin' Ah should know about?" he asked seriously, motioning from Bumblebee to follow him down the hall.

Bumblebee paused and looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry, sir. I had a run I with the Decepticons a little while back... a bad one; I don't like being touched. Because of that, I seem to have developed a sort automatic defensive mechanism in response to contact with other bots." He said softly. "It was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who found me... They took care of me."

Jazz nodded, "So is tha' what happened last night between you an' Wheeljack?" he asked motioning Bumblebee into his office.

"Well, partially. Do you know anything about Seekers, sir?"

The Saboteur shook his head. "Not much, only the basic stuff; what they look like, what kind of weapons they can carry and a bit of background from before the war."

Bumblebee nodded and took a seat before Jazz's desk. "Well I've got some explaining to do then..."

"Seekers were the first flight-capable bots on Cybertron, and as such we've kept a few of our more primal instincts; for example, our wings are very expressive and we tend to be much more vocal about things, like how I hissed at Wheeljack last night. Our wings are also a huge part of our language and culture. If someone reaches towards your wings it's a huge threat; it'd be like me holding a blade to your open spark chamber; it's just not done. The only ones who should be allowed to touch your wings are family, your trine, or lovers... as well as medics in extreme cases."

"To damage ones wings is extremely dangerous; not only would it be extremely painful, you also run the risk of being grounded and becoming susceptible to Sky Madness. It is in a Seekers base coding to fly. If we don't or can't fly, our bodies attempt to override the cause; we lose control of our own actions and will do anything in order to get back into the sky... even kill family."

"It's because of that, that Seekers are so protective of their wings; we do everything possible to avoid turning our backs to strangers and our enemy's."

Jazz hummed thoughtfully and filed the information away in his processor for future reference. "Ah get it now; touchin's a big no-no and wings are off limits. Got'cha!" grinned Jazz as Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "Thanks for tha' 'Bee."

"No problem, sir. As long as you understand. But I'll say this now; I can make no guarantees for a bots safety if they do touch me. I may act automatically and without control of my actions."

Jazz frowned before nodding slowly, "Ah'll spread the word. Will ya be alrigh' with me mentionin' yah encounter with the 'Con's; it migh' help ta get the message across?" he asked, eyeing the Mini-Seeker for any negative reactions.

To his credit, Bumblebee only frowned, scrunching up his face plates in distaste before nodding somewhat reluctantly. "I don't like sympathy which is most likely one of the reactions this'll bring in, but if it'll help get the point across then I suppose so, as long as they understand that I don't like it being brought up."

Jazz nodded in agreement. "Unda'stood. Now, on ta business! Boss-bot said ya expressly asked ta join this department, any reason?"

* * *

_~This is the frontline, hu? I gotta say the colosseum was more entertaining...~_ groused Sunstreaker to his twin as they watched their fellow Frontliner's sparring.

The two had been instructed by Ironhide, who was apparently responsible for their new training, to sit aside for a while so they could see how training worked with the Autobot's. Sunstreaker stood leaning up against the wall while Sideswipe had decided to lie down on his stomach some time ago and was leaning his chin on his palm.

~_I gotta agree Sunny~ _said Sideswipe, using Sunstreaker's new nick-name. ~I_s it absolutely necessary for them to go over the same move over and over again in slow motion? It's not like they'll remember to use it on the field... All about instincts out there~_ He commented, looking like he was about to fall off his palm and face-plant into the training mats.

"Get up you two! It's your turn now!" called Ironhide from across the room, motioning them over to the firing range.

"Finally!" cheered Sideswipe, immediately getting to his feet and racing over to the large mech. Sunstreaker scoffed and followed at a more sedate pace; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

They had barely been a week on base when the alarm signalling an attack first went off.

"What in the pits is that noise?!" groused Bumblebee, dragging himself out of his berth, away from his datapad, and punching in the code to his door, peeking out into the hallway. Spotting Bluestreak down the hallway, he quickly waved the sniper down and asked the bot what was happening.

"Oh yeah! This is your first battle isn't it! Get your gear, and follow me!" he called already half way down the hall once more.

A few moments was all it took for Bumblebee caught up with him.

"You see that info. pack in your message bank? They tell you where you gotta go and which Decepticons have been spotted so far; namely grounders and fliers, the names of any senior officers will show up too. See, there's Starscream already." rattled the sniper as the two ran down the halls.

Bumblebee's processor almost shut-down, "Starscream!" he cried in surprise.

"Yeah he's- Slag! I totally forgot! Are you going to be okay out there 'Bee? I'm sure Optimus will understand if you stay here." he said stopping in the middle of the hall, looking at the Seeker in distress.

Bumblebee gazed vacantly at the wall behind Bluestreak's head for a moment before nodding resolutely. "I want to help; my firepower can give us that extra strength we need. I can keep those Seekers of your backs."

Bluestreak looked concerned but nodded, "As long as you think you can handle it. Stay safe 'Bee." said the sniper before racing off to join his own division.

Nodding once more, Bumblebee made his way to the hangers.

* * *

Flying over the battlefield, Bumblebee thought back to the all out brawls the Colosseum used to host; the scene below looked much the same.

Plasma shots were fired at random, and rockets were looking like grim fireworks as they exploded against another mech's chassis. For a moment 'Bee felt his old battle lust flare up within his own chassis, but it was quickly shot down when he saw a single fiery red-eye glaring up at him from the battle below.

Shockwave.

Sudden flashes of a dank cage and pain, unbearable pain, caused his boosters to stutter, almost sending him flying into a natural outcropping nearby.

Landing, 'Bee stumbled into the rock formation which hid him from view, gasping for breath and chassis heaving as he fought against a panic attack going as far as biting his own fist to stop himself from crying out for his brothers.

"Well well, what do we have here? The newest Auto-scum!"

Gasping, Bumblebee looked up to see none other than the Wing Commander of the Decepticon's, Starscream himself, land and amble languidly towards him.

"Starscream..." he whispered, attempting to stand tall as the roots of his panic continued to try and drag him down.

The larger Seeker smirked, "You seem to be in a much better condition than when we last met." said Starscream, coming to a stop before him and powering down his weapons.

Bumblebee nodded, "...All thanks to you, but its Bumblebee now." He said softly, quickly making sure no one had heard.

Starscream scoffed, "An organic insect? You could have chosen something a little more... shall we say intimidating?" the young Minibot just rolled his eyes.

"My brothers chose my new name. I was going for Starshredder but the Autobot's said it was inappropriate to use a Decepticon name." He muttered dejectedly.

Starscream cackled gloatingly, "Understandable, but Bumblebee!?" he scoffed only to continue laughing before Bumblebee bashed him over the back of his helm.

"Mute it Screamer!" he hissed as Starscream yelped in protect and clutched his aching helm muttering something about a hormonal femme in disguise beating up Decepticon TIC's.

Bumblebee looked up over the stone outcropping they had taken refuge behind and saw a few Autobot's coming their way.

"Slag... You need to get out of here Screamer. I'll fire some shots so they don't get suspicious. I still owe you my life." He said bowing his head lightly in respect.

"Indeed," muttered Starscream bowing back, "Until we meet again, Seekress." He said firing up his boosters and taking off. "Slagging Auto-scum! Next time you won't be so lucky!" he roared as Bumblebee fired a few shots after him. "See you the Pits Squealer!" taunted the Mini-Seeker.

A few moments later Gears, Hound and Cliffjumper pulled up beside Bumblebee and transformed. Hound was the first to approach Bumblebee and looked genuinely worried for the Mini, "You alright Lil 'Bee? The slagger didn't damage you, did he?" he asked.

Bumblebee shook his head. "No, I'm ok. I managed to get a lucky shot in and he took off." He lied smoothly. The three seemed to sigh in relief and Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, "What's with all this sighing? I can take care of myself you know." He grumbled.

Gears laughed, "Yeah we know 'Bee, but Starscream is a tough mech to fight. Even for the Frontliner's" He said.

"Enough chattering, we've got some aft's to bash!" cried Cliffjumper, transforming once again and racing back into the fray.

"Haha! Same old Cliffjumper!"

* * *

Dusk was settling over the valley as the Autobot's began their withdrawal from the, now empty, field.

By the time the twins returned from the medbay, they found that they were not alone in their quarters. Sighing, Sideswipe was the first to settle down on Sunstreaker's berth beside Bumblebee.

"I thought you'd finally gotten over these panic attacks... what happened?" he murmured, lifting the shivering mini onto his lap and holding the smaller bot close to his chassis.

"I- S-shockwave... I s-saw Shockwave." He whispered, huddling closer to the warmth of his elder brother.

Sunstreaker snarled nearby and punched the wall beside him. "That SLAGGING CON! When I finally get my hand on him I'm going to rip off his...-!"

Unbeknownst to the twins, the bots walking past their quarters started walking just a little bit faster as they heard Sunstreaker's rage, jumping in fright as he pounded open the door and stomped off down the hall, most likely, they assumed, towards the firing range where he could usually be found most other days.

Sideswipe grinned, "See that... why don't we go watch him blow some slag up. Maybe we'll even have a spar at the end. What do you say?" he smiled down at the bot still in his lap.

Giving the red twin a teary grin, Bumblebee nodded and allowed Sideswipe to lead him down the hall after his wayward brother.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please review! Reading your comments and opinions really get me motivated and I often get inspirations from the reviews.  
Just a note, I have never actually watched or read any of the original Transformer's so most of my knowledge of them comes from reading other fic's.

Anyway, have a good one!

=)


End file.
